Independence Day
by moi.est.susie
Summary: Claire is a single mother after her husband left her for anohter woman, but the real shock comes when she finds out tht her dauhters more special than she thought...
1. Chapter 1

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 1 : prologue

January the 17th is a very important and special day for me. It's the day I gave birth to my first child! It's also the day my hunk of a husband left me. Since he was at the hospital when I gave birth I presume the two events were related.

I knew I should have followed my instincts.

I wanted my hubby to be a classical dad on the day of the birth, you know, he'd stand outside the delivery room, pacing down the hallway. Maybe have a conversation with another poor husband of a pregnant lady. Then as soon as the doctor came out they'd rush to the door to see their beautiful new baby boy/girl and check on their wife.

But no, I had to give into the pressure, and have the more modern way about it. He stood there by the horrible cold hospital bed as a room fill of people started at places of my anatomy even I couldn't see in a mirror. It was absolutely embarrassing! No wonder he left me.

After I had held my baby in my arms for the first time the meanie nurses took her away, back to the baby ward. And I was taken back to my ward were Jake (my bubby) was waiting for me.

"Hello Claire," he said formally.

Dumb ass that I was I thought he was joking around, but really he was just afraid of getting emotional about what he was about to do.

"Have you been down to the baby ward yet?" I said happily "our little girls beautiful!"

"Not yet," he said looking at the ground "I'm leaving."

"Why?" I asked snuggling my pillow "You only just got here, and you haven't even held our little no name!"

"Listen to me," he held my hands and looked into my eyes "I'm leaving you."

I looked deep into his blue eyes but the guy that owned them wasn't my Jake. My Jake was loving, and sweet, and…and…

"I met someone else Claire," he said "I'm sorry about the baby and about everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked pathetically.

"I've fallen In love with someone else."

"And your leaving me," I repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes," he said looking around the room, everywhere but my eyes.

"What about the baby?" I said tears running down my cheeks "You've got to take care of us!"

"I can't," he stood up and left. And that was the end of that.

You must think I'm so rude!! Not introducing myself! My names Charlotte Sinclair, Single mother of one, and suicidal.

My life wasn't always like this, I used to have friends, a loving husband, and a happy family, and a bloody gorgeous flat in London.

The door opened and there was my best friend Sophie.

"He left me," I cried.

"I no."

"How?"

"Jake was my friend too," She said coming over to me.

"Do me a favour?"

"What?

"Get me and child a ticket to Ireland."

"Sure babe," she gave me a kiss on the head like a mum saying goodnight to a child.

I got home to my flat and half the stuff had gone, Jake had actually left me. I packed my bags as Sophie held My child.

"You have to visit me in Ireland," I said bawling.

"You know I will!"

"Let get going the plane leaves in 3 hours," I said stumbling out the door and down the stairs carrying all my bags. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to have a man by my side carrying all my stuff while I tended to my daughter.

At the airport me and baby said goodbye to Sophie. So far I've cried way more than my daughter!

One the Plane a nice man stood up to put away my carry-ons. I knew the little baby would be useful for something!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 2 : welcome home

I was the last one off the plane so when a got to the baggage carousel most people had already got their bags. I was weird with my baggage. I looked around, everyone was a suspect, anyone could have stolen my bag. Not that it was stolen or anything, but you never know.

One by one every one left, all that was left was me, my baby girl, and a set of golf clubs that he gone past me at least 10 times.

HOLY SHIT!!

I ran down to the help desk stressing my brains off. I dinged the little bell thingy about a million times.

"Hello Madame, " said the hot young help desk guy.

"I can't find my bags," I practically yelled at him.

"I'll see what I can do," he said smiling as he pulled out a piece of paper "If you could just fill this out for me, and I'll try to find your bags."

I filled out the form telling them all about my bags, when the hottie walked back in. "This yours?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh My God," I said with a sigh of relief "Yes, thank you so… much!"

"Pleasure I could help," He smiled.

I ran of fast as I could through the nothing to declare lane and got stop by a security guard "Please slow down Madame," he said grabbing my arm "you wouldn't want this lovely young girl getting hurt."

"I'm just in a bit of a rush," I said panting. You see, my mum and dad have a little problem, they stress when I get a paper cut. Knowing them they probably think I missed the plane, or caught the wrong one and I was half way to New York.

I finally got through customs and out into the waiting room, there sat my mum and dad. Mum was so surprised to see me, it was quite strange.

"I thought you'd missed the plane!" Mum said kissing me, told you.

"Mum, it's just customs," I laughed.

"Yes, Yes, I no," she said still kissing me.

"Where's the car parked dad?" I asked pulling myself away from my mothers arms. I swear she wasn't as strong last time I was in London.

The car was parked over a mile away, typical dad refused to pay the prices that the airport car park cost.

The car wasn't really, um, nice. In fact it was rattier than my car was back in London. Dad thought it wasn't worth buying a new car, to the great disappointment to Mum and my sisters.

"So what's my granddaughter's name?" Mum asked.

"Umm…" I stared at my daughter "she kinda doesn't have one yet."

"YOU HAVEN"T NAMED YOUR CHILD!!" Mum yelled obviously confused.

"She will when she fells like it darling," Dad said backing me up, I loved it when dad felt the need to defend me, It barely ever happened as I am the oldest of 5 sisters.

"Here we are," dad said as we drove into the drive way of an old styled Victorian home, the house was just as giant as I'd remembered. 6 bedrooms, for a fantastic family home.

I walked through the door and was hit by a familiar smell… microwave pizza. The skills in our family seemed to skip a generation. Like grandma Kate could cook, mum could, so I can. But the problem with mum not being able to cook is the fact that it meant as we grew up the food we had for dinner was uneatable, so one day after getting tired of us not eating mum introduced us to a beautiful thing, the microwave. I don't think anything that isn't microwavable was ever made in the kitchen again.

"Do you remember your way to you bedroom?" Mum asked cradling my daughter in her arms.

"Of corse I do mum," I took baby off her and started climbing the stairs. My bedroom was second on the left on the third story. I walked into my room and automatically memories filled my mind of drugs, sex and fun.

I set up my baby's cot and stared at her sweetly. Mum walked into my room and looked at my gorgeous child with me.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know what I'll call her!"

"Oh that's excellent dear!"

"I'll Name her after grandma," I smiled at my child "Hello Katie."

"Oh I wish grandma had a nicer name… like Claire, or Izzy."

"MUM!!" I said angrily "her names Katie and that's final! Now I think I might get some sleep, we both need it.

I woke up 2 hours later by screams "YOUR RUINING MY LIFE!!" Fantastic Hannah's home. Hannah was my youngest sister we looked practically identical, long blonde wavy hair with sparkling blue eyes, yet she wasn't nearly as tall as me. I was always the tallest, I'm 5.11 and she's 5.2. Hannah always had a boy on her arms she was the type of girl who had a man for about a day and them ripped his heart out!

"Oh, you're home," She said so… happily.

"Yeah," I said sleepishly.

"You're looking old," she said staring at my face.

"God Hannah!" I said "I'm 7 years older then you, I'm only 25!"

"As I said you're looking old," She said laughing, then her eyes drifted over to the cot "OMG!! You're not pregnant anymore."

"Really…"

"Oh Shut Up!" She said rushing to the cot grabbing Katie "what's her name?"

"It's Kate," I said tired.

"Isn't that nana's name?" She asked, man she was an idiot.

I could here thumbs on the stairs, and obviously so could Hannah "Got to go!!" She practically through poor Kate into her cot. God she was annoying!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well.


	3. Chapter 3

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 3 : Katie meet the family

I woke up at least 3 times that night with Katie crying her head off, why dose she get to cry I should be crying not her. Okay I guess she's a child but still!

Katie started crying again and I sat up straight away, I picked up my baby and cradled in my arms, she didn't stop crying. Just seeing the look on her tiny little face bought tears to my eyes. The two of us just sat there crying.

I put Katie back in her cot and went to my wardrobe, I stared into the blackness, there was barely anything in there. I pulled out some trackies and my old college hoodie. It might not be gorgeous, but it's the only thing there that would fit me.

I tiredly walked down the stairs, step-by-step, and I got to the kitchen. There sat Hannah, in her normally bitchy state, eating coco-puffs.

"Good morning," I smiled sleepishly.

"What's so good about it," She huffed.

I grabbed myself a piece of toast and sat down across the table from Hannah. "Pass the honey, would you?" I asked Hannah hoping she'd change her way and be nice for once in her bitchy, bitchy life. But sadly No "Why don't you get off your ass and get it!"

"Hannah, have some manners," Mum said entering the room, she grabbed the honey and gave it to me "would it have been so hard to do that?"

"Duh!" Hannah stode up and exposed herself, her skirt just covered her ass, she was more of a whore than I thought.

"Couldn't you wear some more clothing?" Mum asked knowing the answer.

"Mum, you want me to end up like her!" She said pointing at me.

"Ready to go honey?" dad asked Hannah, he gave her a drive to school everyday, I have no idea why she didn't just get her drivers license. They ran out the door and into the crap little car, if it could be counted as a car.

"What you going to do today?" mum asked making conversation.

"Sleep," I huffed and then I dragged myself up the 2 flights of stairs, life wasn't fair.

"Hey baby," I said smiling at Kate, I looked at the clock on my wall, it was 9pm. Just about time for dinner. I went, once again, step-by-step down the stairs. I pulled out a slice of pizza and stuck it in the microwave for 3 minutes.

I walked into the lounge Kate in one hand pizza in the other and took a seat on the extremely old lazyboy and put up my feet.

"Dose Amber still live here?" I asked, wondering of my 19 year old sister's whereabouts.

"Yes," mum said, half involved in her Australian sitcom "but I haven't seen her in days."

When the show finished I carried Kate up the stairs and put her to sleep in her cot, I cuddled up in my own bed and fell to sleep.

I woke up at 1 in the morning with the need for some good old alcohol. I slowly brought myself to my feet and stumbled into the hallway. Knowing Amber she'll have some vodka on her. I walked down the hallway and down 1 flight of stairs and down another hallway. I opened the door of Ambers bedroom and the smell of alcohol.

"Who's there?" said a muffled voice. Amber was home.

"It's me," I whispered.

"Claire?" she asked, Amber was the type of girl who would hope to be told what to do by spirits knowing her she probably thinks I'm a ghost or something "have you got something to tell me?"

"Yes Amber," I said trying not to laugh "I need vodka."

"Over there," Amber pointed to a paper bag fill off vodka and beer. I took it back up into my room and opened the vodka. I drank the hole bottle and was so overjoyed by the felling to me pissed. As when I was pregnant I was aloud no alcohol.

Kate started crying, perfect timing Katie pie. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's ganna buy you a humming bird." Even though I was singing it I didn't believe it. And neither didn't Kate, her dad wasn't ganna buy her nothing.

In the morning I decided I would do something, I was going to called Jake, no matter how hard it would be I was going to call him!

I stumbled down the stairs Kate in my arms and heard Amber in the kitchen "Claire came to visit me last night, her spirit!"

"Morning all," I said as I walked into the kitchen, hoping to burst Ambers bubble.

"Oh," Amber said looking sad.

We all laughed at her, even little Katie seemed to be laughing.

"Who's this little guy?" Amber smiled at Katie.

"It's a she and her names Kate."

"Oh," said Amber once again.

"Yeah," I said smiling "where were you?"

"Umm…" Amber said slowly conscious to the fact that her mother was there "I was with…um… Daniel. He's so hot and I think I'm in love."

"You never know," I winked and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on my mothers face, poor lady her eldest daughter had just got separated from her husband and left with a child and now one of her youngest daughters were talking about love.

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well.


	4. Chapter 4

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 4 : The Essay

I woke up the next morning at 10am and decided I had to do something with my life. I snuck into Hannah's room and she had already left for school. I squeaked open the closet and looked at all her gorgeous clothes… I wonder if I'd fit any of it, I grabbed a cute little skirt, that looked even smaller on me since I'm tall, and a really low-cut black shirt.

"MUM!" I called out down the stairs, and followed by echoes down the staircase.

"Yes darling," she said sweetly.

"Could I cook dinner tonight?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well…" She started "okay then."

"Could I take the car to the supermarket?" I asked once again hoping for another yes.

"Sure," she chucked me the keys and I ran out the door.

The supermarket was gorgeously cold, I went down the isles chucking as much stuff as I could into the trolley, because I had just realised that the credit card bill went back to Jakes place and he'd have to pay. He deserved it the cow.

Kate was so wowed by everything, all the pretty colours. I got her a million different toys and I think she thought she deserved it, dad leaves, and I bribe her by buying heaps of toys and food and presents. Sounds fair enough to me.

As soon as I walked through the door Mum ran up to me. "Are you sure you want to cook dinner?" Mum asked "because If you cook once they'll want it every dad."

"Mum," I held down my laughter "I want to cook dinner."

"Okay," said Mum still not convinced "what are you going to cook?"

"Spicy steak stir-fry," I smiled , my signature dish.

"Yummy," mum didn't sound at all pleased.

I chucked the chopped up capsicum and cumber and pepper into the frying pan and covered it in sweet chilly sauce. Next I put it chopped steak.

"What's that smell?" Hannah was home.

"Your sisters cooking dinner for us," mum smiled fakely.

"Why?" Hannah asked, confused at the fact that her sister was being nice.

"Because I want to," I started then I looked up to see this gorgeous male standing behind my sister "and who's this?" I couldn't help but blush, the man was tall and handsome, he had sparkling blue eyes and blonde surfer hair. "Oh, him?" Hannah pointed at the man as if he was nothing "He's James, he's here to help me with my essay."

"Nice to meet you," James took my hand and pressed to against his nice warm lips. He was such a gentlemen. "Right back at cha'" I smiled taking back my hand and getting on with my fantastical cooking.

"Could I set the table?" James asked, his sparkling blue eyes connecting to mine, he was so amazingly gorgeous.

"That's alright dear," Mum said sweetly, also blushing, "I can do that."

So for the first time in about 10 years mum set the table, it was such a strange sight. Hannah and I were both totally shocked.

I served dinner onto 6 plates, and placed it on the old wooden table not used in years.

"Sorry if it tastes shit," Hannah laughed.

"I'm sure it won't," James looked up at me and I blushed heavily, he stuffed his wonderful mouth with stir-fry – my stir-fry!! – and ate it all. My family was shocked, they obviously didn't think that I'd be able to cook anything remotely nice, let alone eatable! Well that proved them all wrong. "That was delicious…what's your name?" James looked up and asked me.

"It's Claire," I said, it seemed every time I talked to him I blushed, it was so embarrassing.

"Wait, you like it," Hannah was shocked, how could a hunk surfer dude like my cooking.

"Of corse I do," James smiled at me and we held each others gaze, his eyes were so amazingly gorgeous "so I heard you have a baby."

"Oh yeah, little Katie pie," I blushed - AGAIN! – but if you saw him you would to "she's upstairs."

"Could I see her?" He asked.

"Sure," we both stood up and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. When we got in the room we once again held each gaze.

"So where is she?" James asked braking the silence.

"Oh, yeah," I stammered "over here." I picked here up and gave her to Jake.

"Her eyes are such a cute shade of blue."

"All babies eyes are blue when they're young," I smiled in a matter-of-fact way.

"You know," he said sweetly "if we had a baby its eyes would definitely be blue." Are eyes caught each others and we both blushed, he put Katie back and practically ran out of my room, and that was the end of that.

All my dreams that night were of James beautifulness, his blonde hair rubbing against my body touching my skin. His nice, soft, warm lips on my stomach.

Oh my God!! I was falling for James!

I went back down to the lounge the next morning, mum was watching another one of her Australian sitcoms, _home and away_, or something like that.

"James fancy's you you know," Mum took her gaze away from the television for a few seconds.

"No he doesn't," I said looking down at my feet, I could look at her in the eyes.

"And you fancy him too," Mum said staring me down "Don't you?"

"No mum," I said still avoiding her gaze "plus he's Hannah's boyfriend" Mum just huffed obviously not believing a word I said, and we went back to watch the sitcom. Martha and Jack were doing each other. Why couldn't life be like that.

About five minutes later mum went back to interrogating me "how do you know they're going out?"

"Because, why else would he help her with her essay?" I asked in reply to her question.

"Because he's nice," Mum said, and sadly I knew it was true.

"I admit he is quite hot," I said looking up at her.

"I knew you fancied him!" Mum felt impressed that she was right.

"No mum," I said trying not to let on that I liked him.

"Sure, sure," Mum said going back to the television, she knew I was lying.

"Mum could you babysit tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"Why?" she couldn't be like every other mum and just say yes.

"Cause I want to go out with Rebecca," I smiled.

-background info-

Rebecca and I went to college together, we did the average threesome thing that most girls do in college. Now we're both older and more mature. Well kinda anyways.

"Why not?" mum asked, it was her way of saying yes.

"Thank you!" I was going out, I was going out!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first story's on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well.


	5. Chapter 5

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time I hope you like it, please review so I can get some feed back on my story, and what I've written.

CHAPTER 5 : Babysitter

I walked into Hannah's room and once again raided her wardrobe I found a cute slinky little black dress, it was a very low halter that ended barely half way down my thy, perfect. I found some really cute match stilettos with a bow on the front.

I clacked down the stairs; dad was sitting on the lazy boy watching golf on fox. "Dad can I have the car keys" I said walking into the lounge.

"Where are you going?" he asked not impressed by what I was wearing, I bet he wouldn't mind if mum was wearing it for him! –Bad thoughts-

"To a pub with Rebecca," dad still wasn't impressed.

"Don't get it tagged," dad said chucking me the keys.

"Thanks dad."

"Don't park it on the street!"

"Sure dad."

"And one more thing."

"Yeah," I turned around.

"Put on some pants." I walked out of the room and got into dad's "car".

I arrived at the pub and was greeted by Rebecca. She was kinda shortish, and had a cute little black bob, and her emerald green eyes could stare down any guy.

We got into the pub and the music was loud, I'd missed it so much, the smell of beer and smokes can really wake you up.

"How's the baby?" Rebecca asked, typical, she wanted to know all about Claire.

So I told her all the gorgeously gory details of child birth and how it was like pushing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a peanut.

"So who are you sleeping with?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"An art student," Rebecca seemed taken back.

"How old?" I asked wondering.

"Um…" She looked down "nineteen."

"NINETEEN!!" how could she?

"Yeah," she said still looking down.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked, curious about the love life of my friend.

"No way," she looked absolutely shocked at the idea of it "He's just there to keep the bed warm while I look for Mr Right, who I might add, seems to be running away from me. How bout you go get us some drinks."

"Okay then." I got up and made my way over to the bar. The bartender would not come up to me. It was probably just because he could tell that I was just another pathetic young woman who had been left my their gorgeous husband for another woman. "Hey," I turned around to see James sitting on the barstool next to me.

"Hi," I reply, crap, I was blushing again, it happened automatically when I saw his gorgeous face "the bartender doesn't like me."

He laughed in a very hot way "I'll get you a drink, what you having?"

"Two red wines, and whatever you're having," I smiled and handed him some cash. He went up and got the drinks. He handed me the two red wines and had a beer for him.

"Where do you want the change?" He asked smiling, I shrugged "Got a pocket?"

"No."

He rubbed his big, string hand up my thy and slipped the 5 note into my thong.

"The tables this way," I said getting up, We made our way through the crowd to the table where Rebecca was waiting.

"Hello," James smiled "I'm James." Rebecca blushed heavily.

"I'm Rebecca," she smiled weakly.

"So how do you to no each other?" Rebecca was curious.

"We're old friends," James said he moved a little closer to me.

"Oh," she said blushing with embarrassing.

James started to rub his hand up my thy.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked as we walked out into the cold Ireland street.

"Sure, that's sounds great."

Nothing romantic happened on the ride home, when we got to his flat I walked him to the door and he invited me in for a cup of tea and a declined.

"Sure you don't want anything?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah," I said sadly "I have to get back to Katie."

"Have a safe trip home," he said and then he kissed me, his lips were opening mine, one of his hand on my back the other finding it's way up my thy.

"I have to go," I pulled away from him and walked down to my car. He stood there and watched me leave. A tear ran down my cheek as I left him. I was as bad as Jake. Technically I was still married, and James was dating Hannah. This was all so wrong, but it felt oh so right. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had gone in.

I got home to my mother annoyed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out with Rebecca," I said defending myself "Remember?"

"But look at the time," she was shocked.

"Oh get over it mum!" I said getting annoyed.

I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom, Kate was sleeping peacefully and I felt so mean to wake her. So I got In a shower, I took off the dress and everything. I felt so evil, leaving Katie pie all alone to have a fling with my sisters boyfriends. I was jumping to conclusions, we only kissed, nothing happened, and how do I know they're dating? I got into the nice warm shower and let the water run down my naked body. Tears ran down my cheeks and were washed away, was I really a bad person?

I washed myself in the gorgeous smelling bath and shower gel that was in my shower since I lived here, I washed It off still felling ashamed of myself.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a vanilla scented towel mum had given me, apparently it has amazing effects on a persons self-conscious.

"Hey Katie I said as I sat down next to her, she just slept on, I kissed her cheek and got into my nice warm bed. I wasn't a bad person. I really wasn't. Or was I?

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first story's on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well. By the way, the review might say that she was going to Ireland but went to London, well sorry but she is in Ireland and her car is in London.


	6. Chapter 6

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time I hope you like it, please review so I can get some feed back on my story, and what I've written.

CHAPTER 6 : Sweaty business

Monday afternoon I was sitting in the lounge eating my lunch, a salami sandwich, when the phone rang. Mum got up to get it and I stayed on the couch.

"It's for you," Mum looked at me confused, I was no different, who would be calling me. I grabbed the phone off mum and walked up the stairs, if it was what I thought It was then I'd need some privacy.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hi," said the voice, who was it?

"Who is it?" I asked thinking of all the males I knew that would be calling me.

"It's me," The voice said but still nothing clicked inside my head "James."

"Oh," I said relieved it wasn't a lawyer calling to do Jake's bidding "Hi James."

"I was… wondering if… you would, want to come to the gym with me, today," he was so cutely, he was so adorable, he was nervous about calling me "I'd pick you up…"

"Sure," I said sweetly.

"Choice, I'll be there in an hour," He said and then he hung up.

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. What was I going to wear? I put on some trackies that I wore in the first few months of my pregnancy, I pulled them tide. Then I put on a muscle back shirt that made my boobs look HUGE!! James wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of me!

I put on some natural make-up as to not look to desperate, why was I trying so hard? I was going to the gym; everything would come off due to my sweat. I was so unfit, I had given birth a month ago and hadn't worked out in ages.

"_Honk, honk"_

There he was. I ran down the stairs grabbing some clean clothes on the way. I ran out the door and hoped into the front door of his car and we drove away into the sunlight.

NOT!!

I slowly went down the stairs and gave Katie to Mum and told her that I was going out with a friend. I walked down the front steps and got into Jake's car chucking my clothes into the back seat.

"You look fantastic," he smiled, YES!! The boob shirt worked.

"No I don't," I smirked; he was telling me I was beautiful and I was turning him, what was wrong with me?

"here we are," he said as we pulled up to the curb. The gym was fancy, I had no idea how a student could afford to spit in a place like this, let alone exercise.

"The ladies change rooms are over there," he pointed out "for when you need to… get…umm… changed, later, u know…"

"Yeah," I smiled "later." He smiled at me, he looked so gorgeous but then he did something so hot I nearly fainted. He slowly removed his shirt showing his steaming hot abs, They glistened in his almighty hotness.

"Let's got moving," he smiled, we walked over to the exercise bikes and rode into the sunset.

"You ready to go?" he asked in a smile.

"Yeah," I panted, my clothing was covered in sweat.

"The ladies are over there," he pointed out again.

"Yeah I remember," I smiled, he laughed anxiously.

I got into the shower and washed myself slowly and thoughtlessly, I got changed in jeans and a cute low cute baby blue tee, that made me look amazingly tanned. I walked out of the changing rooms and there was James, In his surfer dude glory.

"Want to get some snacks?" he smiled, directing to the café.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, he put his arm around me and I fell in love. I know your probably thinking that this is a load of shit and that love doesn't just happen, but in this case it did. We took a seat in the café and James went and got us some drinks.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly, he was so romantic.

"Do you… wana…" he smiled anxiously.

"Wana… come over to my place for dinner tomorrow?" he was so cute when he was nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Great. Let's get going, I don't want to keep you from Kate."

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far and I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than my other chapters but I didn't want to add too much, this is just right. It's one of my first story's on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well. By the way, the review might say that she was going to Ireland but went to London, well sorry but she is in Ireland and her car is in London.


	7. Chapter 7

Pumpkin soup

Independence Day

Disclaimer : I own nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time I hope you like it, please review so I can get some feed back on my story, and what I've written.

CHAPTER 7 : Dinner for two

On the drive home James invited me to his place for dinner the next night, I was so ecstatic I felt barely guilty for leaving Kate alone.

"So you want me to look after Kate for the second day in a row?" mum asked annoyed .

"yes mummy dearest."

"Okay then," she wasn't impressed at all by this though.

I spent all the night getting ready. I wore a matching set, lacy black bra and tong with suspenders and tights. On top of that I wore a sexy, tight fitting black dress that just covered by giant ass, that I was very self-conscience about, The dress had a very convenient zip for easy… on off. Over the dress I wore a little shrug type cardigan.

I got into dads blue Nissan silver and drove off.

I was lucky to remember my way.

When I got there he opened the door and bowed! He led me to the table. I don't care if we were friends or more because I was bloody turned on by his gorgeous look. He served up Spaghetti and meatballs, which I ate slowly and sexily.

"Claire…" he said like he was about to ask something.

"Yes," I said looking deep into his sparkling blues eyes.

"Tell me if I'm moving to fast," he smiled and then he was kissing me, his lips opening mine, his tongue down my throat. His hand undoing my zip I continued kissing him. Then he broke away, my dress half undone I was shocked, why did I have to pick the one descent guy out there?

"How bout we go upstairs," he smiled. We ran up the stairs and continued kissing each other. He pushed his way into his room and we fell onto the bed.

"My bags down stairs," I said getting up.

"Why do you need your bag?" he asked "condoms?"

"Yes, condoms," I was embarrassed to say it.

"I got some here," he smiled and he slid it on.

_THE REST OF THIS SENCE is AO!! SO I HAVEN"T INCLUDED IT!!_

We lay next to each others naked body and then I got up.

Where are you going he smiled.

"Home."

"But, Why?" he had such a cute puppy dog face on when he asked.

"Kate."

"Oh," he agreed but he wasn't happy to see me get dressed.

Call me.

When I got home the light was on, why was the light on? I slowly went sneaked up the front steps, turned the key in the lock and entered the silent home.

"I'm so glad you're home," mum said hugging me.

"Why," I pushed her away.

"James called."

"What!" I screamed "Why?"

"He's here."

"FUCK!"

"language!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay then," she said fare-welling me to sleep "one thing."

"What?"

"What were you doing tonight?"

"Shagging James," I slumped up the stairs not caring about the wide eyed mother staring at me from the bottom of the stairs. Once in my room I picked up Kate and together we cried to sleep. Life wasn't fair, as soon as I moved on and shag someone else he comes, I'm not sure if I still have feelings for him but all I know is that I have to prove to this bastard that I'm a strong woman that doesn't give a Shit about him or his beautiful new girlfriend.

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far and I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than my other chapters but I didn't want to add too much, this is just right. Please review and give me some ideas on my sequel, I think the father might have an affair. It's one of my first story's on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well. By the way, the review might say that she was going to Ireland but went to London, well sorry but she is in Ireland and her car is in London.


End file.
